Desperate for a Golden Ticket
by purplecat41877
Summary: One of Charlie's classmates takes desperate measures to get a golden ticket.


Disclaimer: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is not mine but Bridgette and her parents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Desperate for a Golden Ticket**

Charlie Bucket had just finished his paper route when he saw his classmate Bridgette Sands head to the convenience store. He decided to follow and see what she was up to.

The third golden ticket had been found the previous day. He was hoping to save enough money to buy a chocolate bar since he wanted to get a golden ticket.

When he got there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bridgette was taking Wonka bars off the shelves and putting them in her schoolbag.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked Bridgette in shock once he approached her.

"I'm doing what it takes to get a golden ticket," Bridgette replied in desperation.

"Why can't you get your parents to buy the candy bars for you?"

"They won't do it since they believe that candy makes you fat and rots your teeth."

Charlie excused himself and walked away. He spotted the manager and walked over to him.

"May I help you?" the manager inquired.

"I saw a young girl stuffing her schoolbag with Wonka bars," Charlie admitted.

The manager thanked Charlie for informing him of the situation. Then the two of them went back over to Bridgette who was still putting Wonka bars in her schoolbag.

"Please step away from the bag," the manager instructed.

"No, it's my bag," Bridgette insisted. "Now go away and mind your own business."

"This _is_ my business," the manager said, confiscating the bag. He looked inside and saw a whole bunch of candy bars. "Come with me, young lady."

"I need that golden ticket," Bridgette insisted. "My parents are mean and won't buy me any candy."

"Speaking of your parents, we're calling them when we get to my office. Young man, thanks for bringing this to my attention."

"No problem. I want a golden ticket also but I'm not desperate enough to shoplift," Charlie said. Then he walked away as the manager took Bridgette to his office.

* * *

Later at home, Charlie was watching the news with his mother and two sets of bedridden grandparents. On the screen, Bridgette was exiting the convenience store with her mother on her left and her father on her right.

"Our daughter was caught stealing Wonka bars today," Mrs. Sands told the viewers.

"We are grounding her for four months," Mr. Sands announced. "She will have to stay in her room except for school. During those four months, there will be no TV, phone, radio, or visitors for her."

"You're the meanest parents ever!" Bridgette snapped. "I wanted that golden ticket and I was willing to do whatever it took."

"Charlie, you did the right thing turning your classmate in," Mrs. Bucket said, kissing her son on the forehead.

"Let's hope she learns her lesson," Charlie said.

"That girl makes Veruca Salt look like an angel," Grandpa Joe said, referring to the spoiled British girl who got her father to find a golden ticket for her. Mr. Salt had his employees unwrap Wonka bars until a golden ticket was found.

* * *

While Charlie was celebrating his good deed with his mother and both sets of grandparents, Bridgette headed up to her room with her parents following her. Once they got there, Bridgette sat down on the chair at her desk and faced her parents.

"You're lucky you're not in prison, young lady, for what you did," Mrs. Sands said firmly.

"Maybe I should be with parents like you!" Bridgette retorted. "You don't let me do anything!"

"You are to stay in here for the next four months except for school," Mr. Sands ordered. "We will bring your meals and you will eat whatever we bring."

Bridgette's parents lectured her for another two hours. Once they left, Bridgette went over to her bed, started pounding it, and screamed, "YOU'RE THE WORST PARENTS EVER! ALL I WANTED WAS A GOLDEN TICKET AND YOU WON'T LET ME EAT CANDY!"

* * *

Later Charlie was lying in his bed thinking about getting a golden ticket. He decided that he would try to get it the honest way and eventually fell asleep.

The End


End file.
